Curved shower rods are well known in the art and are used to create more space within the shower enclosure than is generally available with a straight rod by angling the upper portion of the shower curtain away from the shower enclosure to give the user more upper body space. Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, these curved rod systems are typically attached to the shower wall at an angle of less than 90° (between the rod and wall surface) and have an offset center section that is curved or bowed outward from the shower enclosure to provide the added upper body space while the bottom of the shower curtain remains within the bath tub.
Unfortunately, current designs have undesirable characteristics. This is because when a shower curtain is supported by the curved rod system, the combination of the weight of the shower curtain and the offset configuration creates a torsional downward force FD on the rod system. This force is exacerbated when a user pulls on the curtain, for example, when opening and closing the curtain, subjecting the rod to additional torsional forces. As a result, the rod ‘wants’ to rotate in the direction of the torsional force FD (downwardly toward the floor) about an axis X that is substantially perpendicular to the wall at the point where the curved rod system is connected to and supported by the wall. Accordingly, not only is there a torsional stress on the connection point between the curved rod system and the supporting wall, but there is a downward stress on the on the connection point between the curved rod system and the supporting wall caused by the weight of the curved rod system and shower curtain.
Furthermore, due to the configuration of the curved rod, the torsional and weight (downward) stresses are constantly present at the connection points between the curved rod system and the supporting wall. This is because no matter where on the curved shower rod the shower curtain is located, the weight of the shower curtain will generate a torsional load on the connectors. Accordingly, the connectors used to mount current curved shower bars must be strongly anchored to the shower wall to adequately counter these torsional and downward forces.
This characteristic requires that current curved shower rods be strongly affixed to the shower walls using screws or other physical mounting means. This is undesirable for several reasons. Firstly, tools and other hardware (such as screws) are required to install these rods. Secondly, if the rods are ever removed or replaced, multiple mounting holes are present in the walls and are unsightly unless they are repaired. And thirdly, because a large number of tub/shower combinations have tiled walls (or are constructed using plastic inserts), current curved shower rods systems cannot be used.